


Bet leading to more

by tigragrece



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Declaration of Love, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, No wives or other, Not Beta Read, Pining, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian & Tom have one bet, where the result of the bet will lead to something between Julian & Tom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet leading to more

Tom & Julian decided to do one prank to the press after one bet, the bet was Tom who throws the ball at Julian and they count the one he receive.  
And if he doesn't receive enough, the bet was to talk dirty at the press.  
The bet was also to see if talk dirty at the press can have one effect at Tom.   
So Julian have done his best to try to not catch a lot of balls.

"You know the deal, Julian"

"Yeah"

And Julian was excited to start it.

The bet started the same day because Julian was at one press conference "It's good to be back with the team Julian?"

"Oh yeah, it's made me really excited to be back, my body is so hard and so excited, " he say in one voice who can be sexy

When the press has left, he saw Tom, who was a little red

"Are you okay?" Ask Julian

"Yes" say Tom

The next official game was awesome where they have won Julian do also another interview where one ask "Are you happy to play again with Tom and win with him?"

"Yeah, I'm very happy to play again to win, have his balls, the way he plays is just wonderful and it's so big, and hard. It's made me feel so happy and have some other feelings, " he say in a sexy voice.

He saw Tom, who was really, really red, when they leave, he saw that Tom have forgot his bag and he tells him "You didn't forget anything?"

"Oh shit yeah, my bag..."

"Your mind is somewhere else?"

"Yeah..."

Then when Julian goes in his car, Tom arrives and said to him, "I would like to talk to you..."

"Okay, we go in my home..."

They go at the home of Julian where Tom says "I like you Julian, I feel this since a long time"

"I like you too Tom"

"I like you in the way that I love you"

"I love you too"

They kiss each other

"I would like to date you..."

"Me too, I would like that... I have done everything from loss our best so I can talk to you dirty for maybe one day I could tell you my feelings"

"It's worked..." Tom kiss Julian

They made love this night and this was good for them.

When they tell the team, they are very happy for them.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by other fics...
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.


End file.
